skull_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Venture Crewman 8
This individual was part of the crew of the S.S. Venture on the expedition to Skull Island in 1933. Biography Voyage to Skull Island The sailor along with the other crew members was hired by Carl Denham to an expedition to make a film in Singapore (never telling him or the other crew that he was actually going to Skull Island). When Jimmy eavesdropped on Denham and Jack Driscoll about the real location the ship was heading and spread the word, it was likely that the sailor learned the truth. During the dance on the ship, when Ann Darrow and Jimmy danced with each other, he watched them for his enjoyment. Arrival and Ann's Abduction When the S.S. Venture arrived at Skull Island, the sailor along with two others went to their stations when a crew member announced there were only twenty-two fathomd before the ship hit the wall. He, like most of the crew, did not trust Denham and helped try to keep the water from entering the ship. He along with the crew, helped try to remove most of the cargo on the ship overboard in order to keep it from sinking before Ann Darrow's abduction by the Skull Islanders. Journey through Skull Island Ferructus Attack The sailor went with Denham, Jack, Benjamin Hayes, Preston, Jimmy, Herb, Bruce Baxter, Lumpy, Choy, and thirteen others on a search journey for Ann. During the Ferructus Attack, when they heard the creature's footsteps, the sailor lost his nerves and started firing his gun along with many others before Mr. Hayes ordered them to hold them. Swamp Journey and death During the journey through the swamp, the sailor went on the second raft carrying Jack, Preston, Choy, Jimmy, and three others. When the Piranhadon destroyed the second raft, the sailor was dragged down into the bottom of the swamp by the weight of his equipment and almost drowned. .]]Jack (who was also in the bottom of the swamp) saw the Piranhadon about to its victims underwater and tried to warn the man not to swim up. But the sailor however, could not hear or see him, and as he tried to swim up the surface, he was consumed by the monster. Post-mortem When Denham presented Kong on Broadway in New York, he dedicated the show to the sailor along with the other members of the party who were killed in the expedition. Behind the scenes *The sailor was portrayed by Joe Folau in Peter Jackson's 2005 remake of King Kong. *The sailor's death scene was cut from the theatrical version of the film (as the whole swamp journey scene was deleted), but it can be shown in the extended edition. This would cause the audience to wonder why there were only eleven left of the party instead of fourteen before the Log Attack. *Joe Folau had worked with John Sumner, Ross Duncan, and Stig Eldred in The Other Side of Heaven. Appearances *''King Kong'' (first appearance) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Crew of the S.S. Venture Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Piranhadon